


Happy Birthday Mr. Stark!

by Fletcher_Of_Mirkwood



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fletcher_Of_Mirkwood/pseuds/Fletcher_Of_Mirkwood
Summary: It's Tony's birthday and Peter and Ned have a day and a half to make something. What will it be?





	Happy Birthday Mr. Stark!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoy. Please leave kudos and comments; I am always looking for suggestions and I'm happy to answer questions. 
> 
> <3 Lily

"Hey Ned," Peter called down the hallway.

Ned stopped until Peter caught up with him. "What dude?" 

"I need help with--" he dropped his voice real low. "--some super secret stuff."

Ned's mouth was open and silently screaming. "Is it--is it--" he dropped his voice too, in an excited whisper-scream. "--Spider-Man stuff? 'Cause I am totally in! As your man in the chair I am ready to gooooo," he finished with a fist pump.

"Kinda," was Peter's reply. 

Ned freaked out again. "Are we working on the suit? Please tell me we're working on the suit? You promised and we have a three day weekend."

"Kinda," Peter said again and would not reveal anymore until they were safely outside and off school grounds. "Okay, listen up." He paused for dramatic effect and looked his friend in the eye. "We need to make Mr. Stark a birthday present." 

"...Seriously?" Peter nodded slowly. "OH MY GOD!" Ned screamed.

Peter nearly shushed him to high heaven. "But we gotta keep this secret. No one in the compound can know. No. One. Got it?" 

Ned was jumping up and down. "What are we making? A mini dragon robot that spits fire?!" 

Peter's face lit up. "Its legs would be the repulsors!" "And he'd wiggle through the air like a wave!"

"And then you'd press a button to make it spit baby fire!" 

Happy turned the corner and Peter came back to reality. "Ned, we have 27 hours to build this thing before the party at the compound. I have some ideas, but I'll tell you once we're in the lab." 

Happy pulled up to the curb in front of them in an orange Jaguar, and the boys hopped in. The boys texted their gaurdians and then talked about school the entire way up. Happy had little to say, but did remind them that dinner would be coming at around 6pm as they all got out of the car. Peter said they would remember, and the two of them ran to Peter's half of the lab. Tony was nowhere to be seen. Good.

"So, Peter, whacha got?"

"Option one: We write a program that Rick-Rolls Mr. Stark everytime he puts on AC-DC. Option two: We make a mini jet pack and make Iron Man action figure actually fly. Option three: We make a bracelet that blows up into a pillow when you slap it." 

"They're all good optiooooooons." Ned moaned, spinning around in the wheely chair. "I guess we'll have to choose based on time and resources." 

They covered one side of the dry erase board with evaluations of each plan. Finally, they settled on option three, the blow-up pillow. The boys got to work right away, collecting materials and tools and scribbling on the white board.

The bracelet would be an inch wide and monitor the wearer's vitals. Whenever it sensed the person falling asleep, it would shoot out what amounted to be a plastic balloon and a chemical reaction would fill the pillow up and the person could fall asleep on it.

It was 6:30 when Tony called them for dinner. "Hey Pete, Ted, what're you two working on? FRIDAY already called you twice." 

Tony took a step into the lab a Peter and Ned both spazed. "Oh-ah-nothing Mr. Stark, just fooling around, I guess we lost track of time. We'll, we'll come on up," Peter nervously replied. 

Tony put his hands up and took a step back. "Okay kid. C'mon your Thai's already cold."

The two boys hastily exited the lab while also trying to block Ton's view of the lab table and followed him upstairs. Tony was curious, but didn't ask. Pepper was in the kitchen pulling two plates out of the microwave. "C'mon you two," she said, placing the plates adjacent in the table. "Eat up." 

Tony and Pepper sat opposite them with their own plates. Pepper asked how school was going. Homework. Tests. APs. Crap. The usual.

"So, when do you wanna work on your suit Pete? I know you guys are working on a project." Tony finally asked. His eyes flickered between the two friends as they looked at each other. 

"Uhh," Peter stuttered. "Yeah, we are, so, uh, could we work on the suit on like Sunday? Ned and I will be finished by then." 

Tony eyed them suspiciously. "Sure kid, but whatever you're doing better not be illegal. Or burn down the building." 

"We promise, Mr. Stark," the two chorused, and with their dinner done, they raced back to the lab. 

They worked in tandem on the deploying mechanism for three more hours before Ned got distracted. "Yo what is that?" He asked, pointing at a massive glob of webbing on the wall at the other end of the room. 

"Oh, uh. Oh! Woah! That shit's been stuck up there a whole week! It's a new formula I was working on and it worked!" So, of course, Peter had to take a break and show his friend his new formula and how to make it. And Ned touched it and got his fingers stuck together and needed Peter to whip together an enzyme solution to break the webbing down, while arguing with FRIDAY as to why she shouldn't call Mr. Stark. 

Nine o'clock rolled around and Tony appeared of his own accord to ask if they wanted to see a movie with everyone. Ned's eyes got wide. Peter saw his friend's excitement. He was excited too to spend time with some of the team. He only got to see them a few days a month! But he also wanted to keep working on the present. 

"Sure, Mr. Stark!" Peter answered. To Ned he whispered, "We'll come back down after, 'kay?" 

Ned nodded and immediately started freaking out. "Peter, do you know who's here? Have you told them anything about me? Who're we sitting next to? Do you think they'll like my socks?" 

Peter glanced down at the other boy's Death Star socks, while Tony, who was in front of them on the stairs replied, "You're socks are fine, kid. And you'll be sitting wherever there's room." 

The rec room was set up for an intimate movie night, with a couch, two reclining chairs, and four bean bags on the floor. Pepper was already on one end of the couch, saving a spot for Tony next to her. Vision sat upright in a reclining chair, and Rhoedy sat back in the other. Natasha, in a rare instance of being at the compound, was here for Tony's birthday and was currently sprawled over two bean bags on the floor.

Peter and Ned followed Tony to the couch. Peter caught up with Natasha, who always wanted to know how her little spider was doing, in the few minutes before the movie, The Princess Bride (one of Pepper's favorites), started. With snacks abound, the team enjoyed the movie. 

Towards the end, Peter started to get a little anxious about finishing the pillow. Sure, they had all of Saturday, but anything could happen at the compound. So, with five minutes left, Peter started fidgeting. Tony picked up on it right away and leaned over. "What's up kid? Don't like the kissing?" 

Peter started. "Huh? Oh," he whispered back. "Just thinkin' about the project. Want to get it done before the party." 

Mr. Stark nudged him. "Don't sweat it. You have plenty of time." He moved back over to Pepper. 

Before heading back to he lab, Ned raided the snacks cabinet and joined Peter downstairs with an armful off chips and gummy bears. "Okay, THAT WAS AWESOME! I was in the same room as Black Widow! Whaatt?!" 

Peter laughed, but directed his friend to get back on track. In three hours, they finished wiring the deploying mechanism to the inside of the bracelet and had written the code for it. They still needed to add the acid and base and create a refill mechanism and coding. And the health monitoring program would be provided by FRIDAY when they were done, since that medical knowledge was beyond them. 

When the clock struck 2:30, Natasha herded them off to bed, saying if they wanted to get up and finish in the morning, then they would actually need to sleep first. Peter was tempted to sneak back down, but no, you don't disobey Natasha.

So they got up in the morning at around eight (well, Peter did; he had to go wake Ned up) and started work again. After they had eaten breakfast, Tony made sure they weren't disturbed. But he did do some corporate spying. 

"Hey, FRI?" Tony asked the ceiling. "Can you tell me what Peter and Ned are up to?"

"Peter wants it to remain a secret," she replied. 

"It's nothing I should worry about, right?" 

"No, boss. He is planning to show you the item later." 

"Okay, good."

***

It was...almost...done. Whew! Peter audibly exhaled in relief. Doing great, right on time, Peter reminded himself. Everything was set: chemical packets, wiring, coding--all in the bracelet ready to go. Now to test it. "Ned, ready?!" He asked his friend excitedly. "You have to test it since you're a normal human."

The bracelet band was adjustable and went easily onto Ned's wrist. Peter put on an Art History Khan Acadamy video and watched Ned lose interest. Then doze. Then...BAM! 

The pillow deployed with a loud band that sent Ned and Peter flying out of their seats in opposite directions. Peter laughed weakly. "We might, um, need a new reaction, yeah?" 

On the brightside, though, everything else worked. On the downside, Mr. Stark had to come and investigate the sound. "Kid, FRI tells me nothing exploaded, but I had to see the property damage for myself." 

Peter scrambled to his feet. "We're okay Mr. Stark, nothing happened." 

"Everything's fine!" Ned called, climbing back into his seat. 

"It better be, Ted." He took another long glance around the lab before heading back upstairs. 

They got back to work. Ned reassembled the bracelet, while Peter measured out some new chemicals. He kept it super simple just using sodium bicarbonate, citric acid, and water (all from Pepper's DIY bathbomb kit, but, well, he would tell her later). The reaction would take a little more time, but would certainly not expload. 

Everything came together in the next hour. The bracelet was bulky, at an inch wide and half an inch thick, but fully finctional. 

"It's black," Ned commented. "Let's paint it." So they did. The friends put their heads together and came up with a nice tesalation of red and gold triangles and replaced the pillow (previously black too) with a light blue one. 

"It looks liiiiit," Ned was saying while spinning around in a chair. Peter was so hyped he started walking up the wall. FRI congradualted them on completing their project and reminded them there were subs in the fridge. They ate lunch and relaxed in the rec room for the few hours before the party. 

Pepper was just calling them for Tony's birthday dinner when Peter realized something. "Ned," he said in a strangled voice. "We forgot to wrap it." 

Ned hopped up out of his seat. "Aaahhh okay, okay we can do this. Hey," Ned shook a frozen Peter by the shoulder. "Snap outta it man, we got this. We'll go back down for a minute and I'll whip up a paper box to put it in, 'kay?" 

They rushed downstairs, passing Pepper still gathering the reat of the team. "Five minutes, boys!" She called after them. 

Ned got paper from the printer and, with a little cutting, folded two origami boxes to put on top of one another. Peter taped it closed (with the bracelet inside--they checked twice) and addressed it with simply _Mr. Stark_ in bright red Sharpie. They rushed back upstairs and vóila! It was ready. 

Dinner was set and steaming on the table, a beautiful spread from Tony's favorite Japanese place. The team (plus Ned) had a great time chatting and eating and teasing Tony. 

Soon Pepper brought the boston creme cake out with a kiss, and they sang 'Happy Birthday.' Before eating, though, was present time. 

Pepper was first with a card that read: _Get out of meeting/press conference FREE_ "A one time use," she emphasised. 

Natasha had brought a souvenier from her travels. "They're special bath salts from the Himalayas," she said, handing him a jar (where it came from Peter couldn't tell). "Really good for sore muscles." 

Vision, who was trying different human hobbies, gifted a crocheted Iron Man figure. 

Rhoedy gave him a big bro-hug and told him they would go out for a long drive next Wednesday for a little relaxation day-trip. 

Finally Peter presented the box. "Happy Birthday, Mr. Stark. Ned and I have been working on this all day and yesterday too." 

"So this is what you've holing yourself up in the lab for, huh?" He opened it up. "What have we here?" 

"So, uh, it's a bracelet and you put it on. And it'll read your lifesigns, so when you fall asleep, it'll send out an expandable pillow for you to sleep on." 

Tony laughed. "Thanks kid--kids," he corrected, looking at Ned. "But think about making one for yourselves. You definitely sleep at your desks more than I do." 

He fiddled with it. "Let's test this out. FRI, could you send the right signals to the bracelet." 

"Sure boss," she replied immediately.

A second later the balloon popped out. Thirty seconds later a pillow the size of Tony's cheek was sitting on his wrist. "It'll deflate after two hours," Peter told him. "So, like, if you needed a nap you got one, but if you actually needed sleep, you wouldn't stay like that all night."

Rhoedy reached out to squish it. So did Natasha. "Awesome job, little spider," she said. Peter smiled. 

"Who's ready for cake?" Pepper asked. Everyone was. While it was being distributed, Peter took Ned to get some milk and to do a bro-shake to a job well done.


End file.
